


Magic Hands

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hannor, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Resolved Sexual Tension, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank hurt his back chasing a suspect, and Connor wants to give him a massage.Turns out the sexual tension between them isn't all in Hank's head, and things escalate quickly.





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick PWP I wrote to distract myself from reality.

Hank winced in pain as Connor eased him down onto his bed. Straining his back while chasing a suspect wasn't only embarrassing, it was a reminder of his age and the general frailty of the human body. He had to stop trying to keep up with Connor, and today had been a painful reminder of that fact as he shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable spot on the mattress.

"I'll be right back," Connor said, heading for the door.

"Where you goin'?" Hank growled. He was helpless to get up if Connor left, and the last thing he needed was to be stranded in bed until his back healed of its own accord.

Connor's voice echoed from the bathroom across the hall. "I'm looking for pain relief."

"I think I'm out," Hank yelled. "If I have any, it's probably expired."

Connor returned after a few minutes. He held a bottle, but Hank couldn't make out the label in the dim lamplight. It looked like an old glass bottle, and Hank wondered what ancient concoction he'd pulled out from the medicine cabinet.

"What'cha got, Connor?"

"Massage oil. It would appear to have been in the cabinet for quite some time, but my analysis shows that it is still safe to use."

"You're gonna give me a massage?" Hank wasn't sure whether to be excited or uncomfortable about the prospect. Their casual touches had lingered of late, but receiving a massage was a whole other level of intimacy. Did Connor see it that way, or was this simply medical treatment being administered by a highly competent android?

"If you are amenable to the idea, I think it might offer some relief," Connor said. He looked at Hank before climbing on the bed, straddling Hank. Hank looked up into Connor's eyes, those innocent brown orbs betraying nothing of his intentions as Connor worked on the buttons of his shirt. Hank willed his dirty thoughts away. It was inappropriate to think how sexual this position was when Connor was simply trying to help him with his pain.

Hank winced a little as Connor lifted him with strong arms in order to pull his shirt off. Hank helped him with his t-shirt, a little self-conscious as his hairy beer gut was revealed. Connor laid him back down on the bed and reached for his belt buckle.

"You really need me to be naked?" Hank stopped Connor's hands with his own. If Connor started caressing him, he wasn't going to be able to keep his body from responding in kind, and Connor would know the full extent of Hank's attraction to him. Damn detective android seemed to know everything about his physiological state from just a simple scan.

"It would make things easier," Connor explained. "I do not wish to ruin your jeans with the oil, and I need to reach your lower back."

Hank reluctantly let go of Connor's hand, undone by Connor's logical argument. Connor unbuckled Hank's belt, unzipping his fly and pulling down his jeans and boxers in one go. Hank's thick dick rested on his thigh, still soft, though he could have sworn Connor's gaze lingered on it for more than a moment. He was grateful when Connor turned him over onto his front, pinning his dick underneath him and hiding it from view.

The oil was cool on his skin, as were Connor's hands, but it was pleasant as Connor spread the oil over his back and started to knead his sore muscles. He drew in a sharp breath as Connor touched the painful area.

"Right there," Hank said. "Yeah." Connor's skilled hands kneading his flesh felt good, digging into the core of his pain and dragging it out of him. Before long, Hank didn't hurt nearly as much as he had before, but he was reluctant to let Connor know that. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him like this, and he didn't want it to end. Connor's hands were methodical, but tender, taking his time on every muscle in his back as if he was enjoying the contact as much as Hank was.

Connor moved down to Hank's lower back and added more oil. Hank relaxed, even as his cock stiffened beneath him. Connor's touch was too good and he'd yearned for the android in private for too long. He wanted more, and part of him hoped Connor was scanning him so he'd know to continue. He imagined Connor spreading the oil between his legs and probing him with a finger, and a small involuntary gasp left his lips.

"Did I hurt you?" Connor asked.

"No, it's good, Connor. Keep going."

Connor moved his hands down to Hank's ass, rubbing his cheeks almost playfully. He had to know Hank was aroused. Had to. He bucked as Connor gently slapped his butt, his dick grinding into the mattress.

When Connor withdrew his hands, Hank thought it was over. Now he'd have to lay here until his boner went down or roll over and reveal himself.

When cool oil dripped down into his crack, Hank realized Connor had only paused to grab it. Connor's plastic finger spread the oil between his cheeks, asking for permission, and Hank granted it by spreading his legs, allowing Connor access to his hole. Connor dribbled more oil into the cleft of his ass and Hank moaned, letting the pretense that this was just two guys sharing a normal massage slip away.

Connor wanted him, and Hank was more than okay with that. His dick begged for attention as Connor spread the oil over his hole, setting off every nerve. A slick digit probed him and he clutched at the pillow as Connor penetrated him.

"Connor," Hank gasped. Connor's finger moved straight to his prostate and began to stroke it. Hank cried out into the pillow, his cock leaking onto the sheets as Connor's skillful finger moved inside him, drawing out Hank's pleasure with just the right amount of pressure.

"Does that feel good, Hank?" Connor asked.

Hank bit back a sarcastic response. The last thing he wanted was for Connor to misunderstand him and stop. "Fuck, yeah." Hank was sure he'd ascended to cloud nine. He'd almost forgotten about his back pain, overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations in his groin. Fuck, no wonder everybody said android sex was so good. Unlike humans, they knew exactly where to touch and how to get the best results.

Hank forced down a whine as Connor withdrew his finger. Perhaps he'd realized he'd crossed the line into sexual contact and changed his mind. Hank knew he'd be having a good date with his right hand just thinking about this.

Connor placed gentle hands on his side and rolled him over, and Hank's purpling, leaking erection jutted upward, exposing his shame for Connor to see. There was no use trying to hide it now. The cat was out of the bag, and Connor would probably turn away from him now that his attraction to the android had been revealed.

"An erection is perfectly normal from a prostate massage," Connor explained and Hank wondered if he was giving him an out, or if Connor was truly so clueless that he believed Hank's body was having an involuntary reaction to his touch.

"Connor, I'm sorry," Hank said. "I don't—I mean—" He sighed. "It's not just from the massage. I mean, that was incredible, but I can't deny that I'm attracted to you."

"Do you want me to touch you, Hank?"

"I think that's pretty obvious. The real question is, do _you_ want to touch _me_?"

In response, Connor grabbed Hank's hand with surprising force and pressed it up against his crotch. Hank felt the erection tenting beneath Connor's jeans and smirked, his own cock twitching at the knowledge that Connor was getting off on this as much as he was.

Connor dipped his head and licked the pre-come from the tip of his penis, and Hank gasped. Connor's LED blinked yellow for a second and then his mouth engulfed Hank's shaft, sending all conscious thoughts out of the window as he was surrounded by Connor's wet mouth. Connor pressed forward until Hank's cock penetrated his throat. Hank clawed at the sheets as Connor's tight throat squeezed his dick before releasing it again.

"Shit!" Hank buried his hands in Connor's hair and Connor deep-throated him again before pulling back. He was so close, his body completely undone by this android and his perfect seduction. Connor licked from the base of his shaft to the sensitive spot just beneath the head, driving Hank over the edge. Hank bit his lip as he came in Connor's mouth with a strangled cry before he could even manage a warning. Connor swallowed his seed, smiling as he let Hank's dick slip from his mouth.

"Holy shit, Connor," Hank gasped, panting for breath. He recovered a little and sat up, amazed at how much better his back felt. He reached for Connor's belt, unbuckling it and unzipping his fly to release his cock, noting the android apparently didn't bother with underwear. Hank brushed his thumb over the tip of Connor's dick, rubbing in the droplet of pre-come that had pooled there before grabbing Connor's shaft in his huge fist. He was surprised how much it felt like a human dick in his hand, Connor's android skin emulating a human foreskin perfectly, moving over his erection as Hank pumped it. Connor buried his face in Hank's shoulder, his moans making Hank's tired cock twitch as Hank brought him off.

"Hank!" Connor came hard, coating Hank's hand and leg in ropes of semen. Hank milked Connor's orgasm out of him until the android collapsed boneless in his arms. Hank let go and pulled him close, laying back down with Connor in his arms. Connor looked at him with a flicker of uncertainty in his big brown eyes. He closed them, as if Hank was looking into his soul and he was revealing too much of it. Hank caressed his face, tracing lines across the perfect skin layer that covered his plastic body. Overwhelmed by Connor's beauty, Hank leaned in and claimed his lips, softly at first, then with a little more fervor as Connor responded positively. Hank only pulled away for breath, and was glad to see the uncertainty had been replaced by a joyous sparkle. He could have accepted it if Connor only wanted to experiment sexually, but Hank wanted so much more.

"We kinda did it in the wrong order, I know," Hank said. "I wasn't expecting to get a happy ending with my massage, Connor, but I sure ain't complainin'. In fact, you're welcome to give me a massage any time you like. No pain necessary."

Connor managed a soft smile. "I'd like that very much," he said, and leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! You can follow me on Twitter @landale if you want, I'm always open to talking about DBH.


End file.
